


Class 77-B -- wait, plus Hinata-kun

by AiaPhoenix



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: but it's funny to write, chatfic, this is BULLSHIT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:24:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15112694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiaPhoenix/pseuds/AiaPhoenix
Summary: A chatfic.Meet Class 77-B (UD) plus Hinata-kun.





	Class 77-B -- wait, plus Hinata-kun

**gamesiguess** added **16 others** to the chat “ **Class 77-B** “

 

 **gamesiguess:** hello my fellow classmates _(17:53)_

 

 **Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko:** tf? _(17:53)_

 **Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko:** what's this? _(17:54)_

 

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** duh _(17:54)_

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** a class chat, obviously _(17:54)_

 

 **Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko:** _stfu (17:54)_

 

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** :3 _(17:54)_

 

 **Komaeda Nagito:** What a wonderful idea, Nanami-san! _(17:55)_

 **Komaeda Nagito:** But I have a question. _(17:55)_

 

 **gamesiguess:** what is it _(17:55)_

 

 **Komaeda Nagito:** Why are there 17 of us in here? We're just 16 in our class, right? _(17:56)_

 

 **gamesiguess:** oh, i added hinata-kun too _(17:56)_

 

 **Komaeda Nagito:** And who is that, if I'm allowed to ask? _(17:56)_

 

 **gamesiguess:** the reserve course student that plays games with me sometimes _(17:57)_

 

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** oh oh, the pervert is writing _(17:58)_

 

 **Hanamura Teruteru:** Oh and what games might that be? I haven't held you for such a dirty person ;3 _(17:58)_

 

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** what have you done _(17:58)_

 

**Koizumi Mahiru removed Hanamura Teruteru from “Class 77-B“**

 

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** why is he like this _(17:59)_

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** I even warned him _(17:59)_

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** _nobody_ is going to add him from now on _(17:59)_

 

 **Kuzuryuu Fuyuhiko:** not like anyone was going to be _(17:59)_

 

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** Big Sis Koizumi!!!! _(18:00)_

 

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** Hello Hiyoko-chan, hello everyone ^-^ _(18:00)_

 

 **Komaeda Nagito:** A reserve course student? Why put him in this chat? Not that I doubt your decisions, but if this is going to be a class chat, isn't it unnecessary to have him in here? _(18:01)_

 

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** wait, you don't know big bro hinata? _(18:01)_

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** how? _(18:01)_

 

 **Komaeda Nagito:** How should I know him? _(18:01)_

 

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** oh, right, how would a bystander like you know _(18:02)_

 **Saionji Hiyoko:** like, everyone in our class likes him even if big sis nanami is the only one who plays with him regularly _(18:02)_

 

 **gamesiguess:** u jealous? _(18:02)_

 

 **Saionji Hiyoko:**  

 

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** Nanami-chan, I think you just broke Hiyoko-chan. _(18:05)_

 

 **gamesiguess:** ??? _(18:05)_

 

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** she's currently screaming, can't you hear it? _(18:05)_

 

 **gamesiguess:** my walls are soundproof _(18:06)_

 

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** oH _(18:06)_

 

**Sonia Nevermind is now online**

 

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Hello, classmates. First off, this chat is really a wonderful idea and I am going to read everything that was written so far, though I must ask first if anyone knows why Saionji-san is breaking her room. _(18:08)_

 

 **Koizumi Mahiru:** if you want an answer, scroll up _(18:08)_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Sonia Nevermind:** Okay, I just read it and what the holy Novoselic. _(18:10)_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh well, this is what happens when life is hard, you currently can't continue your main fics, love this fandom and just want to write something xD


End file.
